Sonic Heroes 2: Metal's Revenge
by Magic Detective
Summary: Metal Sonic is back, taking over Eggman's empire. Four teams have taken him down last time, but how about SIX?


_**Transmission:**_

_**Hahaha! Guess what, Sonic? It's me, Metal Sonic, and I'm back! I've taken over Eggman's entire Empire, and I'm using it to take over Mobius! Don't think you can stop me now, I have enough power to beat you! So try… if you dare! Bwahaha!**_

**Sonic Heroes 2: Metal's Revenge**

**Prologues**

**Team Sonic**

_We first cut to Miles "Tails" Prower's place, where Sonic the Hedgehog is laying down, looking bored. Knuckles the Echidna is nearby, partly sleeping, and Tails is on the steps, listening to a radio that's playing We Can. _

Sonic: "God, where's something good is going to happen?"

_Suddenly, the radio plays Metal Sonic's transmission. _

Knuckles: "Well, you got your wish."

Tails: "Sonic, should we?"

_Sonic smirks._

Sonic: "Hey, if we can beat him once, we can do it again! Who cares if he got a whole army? Let's do this!"

_The gang heads off to fight Metal Sonic and his new army._

**Team Dark**

_We cut to G.U.N. HQ, where Shadow the Hedgehog is in a training room with Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega, fighting several robots while This Machine plays over. _

Shadow: "The Doctor hasn't been seen in a while, don't you think, Rouge?"

Rouge: "You got that right, Shadow. I wonder what he's up to now."

_Suddenly, the bots stopped fighting and a voice that sounds like Commander Abraham Tower boomed over. _

Tower: "Team Dark. We have a new assignment for you. We have just intersected this broadcast."

_Metal Sonic's transmission plays._

Omega: "Metal Sonic: rebel of Dr. Eggman and evil robot. Target set on him."

Tower: "Seems like he's got the idea of the mission. Team, we want you three to go out there and stop Metal Sonic at once!"

Shadow: "Rodger that, Commander. Team Dark, out!"

_The team heads out of the training room to start their mission._

**Team Rose**

_We cut to Amy Rose's place, where Cream the Rabbit is playing with her two Chao, Cheese and Chochola, while Big the Cat watches with his pal, Froggy, on his head. Amy is close by, holding a picture of Sonic, while Follow Me plays._

Amy: "Oh, I wonder where Sonic is now. There has got to be a way to track him down easy…"

_Suddenly, Amy's radio plays Metal Sonic's transmission._

Big: "That mean guy stole Froggy!"

Cream: "That's the one who kidnapped Chochola!"

Amy: "You know what this means, guys? Sonic is sure to go after him! And that's what we'll do! Let's give that bot a beating so he'll regret messing with us! And maybe, I can knock Sonic off his feet!"

_The three then goes out of the house to head toward Metal Sonic. _

**Team Dimension**

_We cut to Angel Island, where Shade the Echidna is sitting in front of the Master Emerald. Dreams of An Absolution plays over a radio, when suddenly, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat pops out of nowhere._

Shade: "What the… who are you two?"

Silver: "We were just stopping by for a visit. I'm Silver and that's Blaze."

_And like the ones before, Metal Sonic's transmission plays over the radio._

Blaze: "Well… that seems interesting."

Silver: "So, why are we are standing here, doing nothing? Let's give them a hand!"

_The three then started heading toward the HQ. _

**Team Babylon**

_We cut to the inside of the Babylon Rogues blimp, where Jet the Hawk is kicking in a chair, while Storm the Albatross stands by and Wave the Swallow is working on some gear, Catch Me If You Can (Zero Gravity Remix) playing on a nearby radio. _

Jet: "Man, am I bored! Where's action when you need it?"

_Like in a matter similar to Team Heroes, the radio plays Metal Sonic's transmission. _

Wave: "Won't you look at that."

Storm: "You know what this means, boss?"

Jet: "Of course I do, Storm! That's mean Sonic is going after this robotic freak with his friends! You know what I'm thinking? I'm saying we go find this jerk and maybe we'll run into that hedgehog… or better yet, beat him to it! Babylon Rogues, out!"

_The birds grab their Extreme Gear and fly out of the ship, ready to head out and fight against Metal Sonic._

**Team Empire**

_We cut to the ARK, where Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is currently listening to Metal Sonic's transmission. E-102 Gamma, looking brand new, is standing nearby, while E.G.G.M.A.N. plays. _

Eggman: "It's a good thing I decided to rebuild you _after _Metal Sonic took over, but look at this mess! I can't believe it!"

Voice: "Cousin Ivo, what's the plan again?"

_That moment, a beautiful female hedgehog with blonde fur and hair in a blue dress enters, wearing two wrist rings similar to Shadow's._

Eggman: "(It's fortunate that my grandfather decided to combine the DNA of Maria and Shadow to revive her. Not only is she disease free and immortal, she has all the powers of Shadow! As long as she doesn't know I'm evil, this will go perfect…)"

Gamma: "We head to Metal Sonic's headquarters, and we stop him."

_Eggman leaves for a moment down a hallway, only to come back in his Eggpod._

Eggman: "Correct, Gamma! Now, let's give Metal Sonic a taste of our mind!"

_The three then moved out. _


End file.
